Present semiconductor devices and methods for manufacturing electronic devices are inadequate, for example resulting in manufacturing processes that are too time-consuming, involve too many steps, and/or are too costly, resulting in electronic device with unreliable connections, with interconnection structures having suboptimal dimensions, etc. Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.